


Yes, I believe that you'll see a better day.

by fireynovacat



Series: Breakout [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Heat Stroke, I wrote out a bunch of tags, I'm the master of this place and canon is mine to control, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Health Issues, Pandora's Vault Prison, but I have taken canon out back and put it out of it's misery, but ao3 deleted them, c!Sam my loathed, guess this is a self insert fic, my enabler, so he confused and know I wrote this out of spite, so redemption arc time, this is for Days my beloved <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: Who knew morality was this complex?Tommy gets his black-white thinking smashed to bits. Meets weird people. Plans a prison break out. And feels betrayed.He's not the hero that Wilbur wanted or Dream thought he was. But he was trying to be a good person. And maybe that's what counts.
Series: Breakout [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194533
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Yes, I believe that you'll see a better day.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daysforrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysforrain/gifts).



> Hhh oh boy, there's no onscreen torture/prison abuse but the effects are talked about. Like raw potato poisoning and heat stroke from lava.
> 
> Erlis uses they/them.
> 
> Drays uses they/them and voi/void. They're not yelling, think of Death from the Discworld novels.
> 
> Yadiyadada no I'm not condoning abuse/blowing up a nation/etc. If you don't want to read my stuff don't.
> 
> Those lore streams tho.

_ "Why don't you say hi to him?"  _

_ Claws and the roughness of the potato bore into his skull and he hits the ground with a cut off scream. Crazed eyes, distant and pained loomed over him. And that's all he sees before he's sucked into the Nothing.  _

Tommy woke up panting, shivering as he wrapped his arms around himself. It's morning and immediately he reaches over for his communicator, strapping it into place before flicking through the names. There was already some morning chatter from the early risers, but the multiple death messages still stuck out like a sore thumb. He tapped Dream's greyed out name, opening the info. But there's nothing there except:

**Communicator Offline**

Communicators were hard to destroy and came with on respawns, so very rarely did death damage them, nor the person being Offline having taken off their communicator. And the network was working, he knew it worked in the Vault. So that meant it had been destroyed in some other way. Sam had purposely destroyed Dream's communicator. And hell, as shitty as the man was in Exile, he hadn't done that. And wasn't it wild? That lines the man wouldn't pass were being infringed upon? He hurried to get dressed now, throwing on a jacket with the patter of rain. He doesn't bother to check which trident he gets. The Riptide is the only thing he needs.

Tommy needs to get away. Far far away from everyone and everything. He needed to think. Because what was happening wasn't fair. And Dream has hurt him. Has hurt everyone. But so has he. So has Jack. So has Sam.

Did Sam actually care for him?

He left him in a cell, with Dream, with even the idea/expectation that he could be hurt.

Dream could have killed him.

And Sam  _ left him there because of  _ **_rules._ **

Did he only care about Tommy's money?

Through the rain he launches himself with the trident. He goes and goes and goes.

It's so much easier to think of everyone as good or evil. Friend or for. But Sam had been his friend. A parental figure. And what if he did something Sam didn't like? Would he be like Wilbur?

_ "You'll never be president Tommy." _

Maybe not think of Wilbur right now. Wilbur added a whole level of complication he isn't ready for. Might never be ready for.

He passes land he doesn't recognize and keeps going. Is that water on his face or crying? His vision blurred and he barely stops himself from smacking face first into a cliff. He'd fallen in a farm like area, to his left there were cows and sheep, gathered in a shed. The right were planting boxes of wheat, potatoes, and beets. Right in front, was an obvious entrance, two doors outlined with purple terracotta and black concrete. Squinting, he saw another shed, a pale grey pony feeding next to a massive spotted horse.

Lightning tore open the dark grey sky, thunder ringing in his ears. With a gasp, he scrambled forward, shoving the door open. He knew he was breaking in, promised himself to do better. Be less criminal. But he couldn't be out there right now. He couldn't. Tommy was overwhelmed. He wanted to run. He wanted to fight. He couldn't.

He stumbles into a wide stone hall, trident dragging behind him. There's a purple column with a clock, an ender chest and two chests on either side of the hall. He stumbles down to the set of stairs, leading into a wider room. Hallways on either side and a staircase leading up.

"HELLO THERE." Tommy whips around,  _ Nightmare _ raised. The voice was firm, carrying in the small space. Like the speaker spoke in caps lock without yelling. And he winced. The speaker was standing in the hallway, head bent slightly to clear it. Clawed feet and hands, large black ears, curved horns, wings, and black scalera eyes staring him down. What he could see of the expression was calm but he couldn't tell, half the view covered in a grey face mask.

"Back off! Keep back! I'm a big man. I've fought in wars I'll tell you. I'll stab you." So threatening some unknown species in their own home wasn't the best idea. Not with those obviously razor sharp talons and the nearly three feet on him. The black eyes were wide as they slowly approach. But he's afraid okay? He's panicked and still on edge from the nightmare (heh).

"RELAX. YOU'RE WET. YOU'LL CATCH A COLD." Both hands were up, pitch black tail just lightly waving behind them. He's almost reminded of Bad, the scary appearance offset by friendly behavior. He lowered the weapon, shivering despite his jacket. "I HAVE CLOTHES THAT CAN BE ADAPTED." They beckon. 

"No, I don't know who you are. What if you're going to kill me? What even are you?" 

"I AM DRAYS. YOU CAN STAY HERE AND I'LL GET THE ITEMS."

"You didn't answer my question!"

"I DID." And they left, down another hallway. So he's forced to sit there. And when he'd forced to sit. He's forced to think.

What is he supposed to do?

The recent revelations from Dream make everything confusing. It's easier to think of things as only good and evil, but is it really? He doesn't know. And that scares him. He's pulled from his thoughts by the tapping of claws against stone. Drays had returned, a bundle of clothes in their arms. 

"THEY ARE LARGE, BUT THAT SHOULDN'T BE TOO MUCH OF A PROBLEM. JUST UNTIL YOURS DRY." He's passed what he assumes are a pair of shorts, a tank, and a sweater, which he knows will be large on him. 

"Thanks, I guess." He puts the trident in his inventory. 

"BATHROOM DOWN THAT HALL, FIRST DOOR ON THE STAIRCASE." The unknown hybrid points, gray talon sharp and glinting.

Grumbling he changes, the clothes hang off of him, the sweater especially. But he bundles his wet clothes together and washes his face. Exiting the room, Tommy returns to the main room, where another strange sight meets him. Sitting on the bench, Drays is talking to a very weird looking enderman. Shorter, about half the first's height, with pale white eyes and stubby feet and claws. They are chattering in a language he doesn't know, so he's forced to stand there awkwardly. 

The enderman turns to him, looking slightly over his head. They wave, "Hello! I'm Erlis! They/them."

"I'm Tommy, he/him." They stabs there a bit quietly before Erlis nudges Drays. Who blinks before,

"OH, THEY/THEM AND VOI/VOID." They hold out their hands and he grudgingly passes his drenched bundle over. Voi nods before heading up the stairs. Erlis beckons, and he's led down the opposite hallway, to the left, into a kitchen. The counters of different heights are amusing and the teen is led into a side room with a table. The enderman(?) ducks into yet another room, pulling meat from a smoker and passing it to him.

"Why are you giving me this?" He asks and they pause. Seeming to think.

"You need it."

Tommy settles at the table and eats in silence. He can't say he's surprised when the two join him with their own food. Erlis says something else in the language he doesn't know, and before he can ask what it was supposed to mean Drays cuts in.

"THEY'RE WONDERING WHY YOU'RE UPSET." The taller says, not unkindly. He's reminded of so many people. Before the war. And he doesn't want to think of that. So he snaps out instead,

"It's none of your fucking business." And instead he pulls out his communicator.

**Awesamdude whispered to you: Where are you? Are you alright? Has Dream done something?**

**Tubbo whispered to you: Where are you?**

There's a few messages like that. And he flicks it back off. The pair are watching him, and he flinches slightly at Drays' intent gaze, the pitch darkness so much like The Warden's  _ like Sam's _ except for the glowing purple slits of pupils.

"How much do you know about L'manburg. Scratch that. How did you even get here?"

Drays shrugs, "ACCIDENT, WE'VE BEEN HERE ABOUT A MONTH." 

"Well a lot happened, so listen up. I'm going to tell you the story."

\----

"And now I don't know how to feel."

"YOU ARE A CHILD." There's no malice behind it. No ill intent. Not even a hint of mockery or pity. Concern maybe.

And for the first time Tommy sits there, "Yeah, yeah I am. I'm a child. And everyone else is young. Wilbur…" Nope. Not thinking about that. Not at all.

"What do you want?" Erlis asks, voice much less, well capslocky (sue him it's the only way he could describe Drays). And if that isn't a bit heart wrenching. Being simply asked what he wanted to do.

"Nobody deserves fucking that! He did awful shit, yes! But so did everyone else! Are we just going to start doing that whenever we determine someone has gone too far? Do we just fucking get to hurt people when we decide they deserve it? You're allowed to do awful shit but cross thus-cross this-this random line and whoops! We're going to torture you? I know I took two of his lives and wanted to kill him but this? I!" He slams down his hands before pacing the small room. Fingers tangled in his hair. "And if he were to get out what? People kill him? I was wrong. He doesn't deserve that."

"Stay here?" Erlis asks. Head titled and ears pricked. 

"What?"

"IT SOLVES ALL YOUR PROBLEMS. HE COMES HERE. HE CAN'T HURT ANYONE AND NOBODY CAN HURT HIM. THE ENVIRONMENT IS CLEARLY BAD AND WILL BECOME WORSE."

"So I break into the most secure prison ever made to bring him here." And wow if he isn't considering it. The string of death messages he managed to see burned in his head. That the communicator was broken, there could be more, more before he unblocked Dream. And as much as part of him hates Dream, is angry because good intentions or not it was fucked up what he did, there's also the part that tells him this isn't right. Because he wouldn't wish anything close to his Exile on anyone. That this isn't justice or getting even. It's cruelty. And the server has had enough of it. The server had had enough cruelty. Everyone deserves to heal. And maybe they could all be on friendly terms one day. It would take time and rest though. And separating people from what was clearly bad situations.

Because whatever was up with Sam, this wasn't good for him either. And Tommy couldn't see another mentor figure get corrupted or betray his trust and leave him.

Tommy was no hero. But he was a good person, or at least trying to be. And it wasn't saving anyone, or defeating some literature villain. It was trying to help that made him good. Tommy was never once did inaction. He did what he thought was right. And if nobody else was going to kickstart everyone into a fucking "redemption" arc, he would. Because apparently, he actually  _ was _ the catalyst for everything on this server. Can Dream please stop having great insight mixed in with stuff that sounded terrible?

"How would one go about breaking someone out of prison?"

Erlis says something else and Drays translates, "YOU ARE ALLOWED TO NOT DO ANYTHING. THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH WANTING TO DO NOTHING."

"Yeah, but that's just continuing everything wrong with the server. I'll be wrong too. I want to do this. It doesn't mean I have to be the only or main person. And I don't have to do anything else. But this is my closure."

The two turn and chatter for a moment.

"Who else can?" Erlis asks.

"Help? I'm not sure. Tubbo might. Or Ranboo, but I don't know." Tommy grumbles. He hates planning. 

"Let's go." Erlis replied, standing. "I need to see."

Tommy laughs, "There's only one visit a week. And probably not for awhile." 

Drays, just laughs (he hates being laughed at), "ERLIS IS VERY PERSUASIVE." And well, if that's what they want to do. Drays leaves and returns with his clothes, letting him change again. He groans when he looks outside to see the rain has stopped, but Erlis takes him to the barn. Pressing the reins of a donkey into his hands before mounting their small horse.

"That," he points to the beast of a horse, "is a massive boy." Erlis just grins as best as an enderman can. Tommy ends up being the one to lead the way back to the Greater SMP Lands, it takes several hours, mostly filled by him chattering to Erlis. The other nodding or interjecting occasionally. So while it was dawn when he left, it's nearly evening when he returns to several worried people.

"Where did you go? I was worried about you and after you got trapped with Dream!" Puffy huffs as she approaches.

"I'm fine! I can take care of myself. Anyway, I met someone new. You'll like them. They're very poggers. Erlis, meet Puffy." The sheep hybrid is taken aback at the realization the "someone" was a mutated enderman.

"Hello!" They waved.

"I met them way far out. They don't know how they got here, but they're going to be the first customer of my hotel!" He proclaims. Puffy huffs, smiling fondly. (And would she drop him too when he did something she didn't like? Was get care only temporary?)

"Nice to meet you Erlis." She replies before turning back, "Tubbo was worried about you. Please don't dissapear like that again."

He grumbles but smiles anyway, letting Erlis secure the pony to the fence and leading them to the hotel. Sam Nook greets him, but now he shivers at the robot. The idea that it was built by the same person who did  _ that _ set a terror deep in his gut. But he introduced his new friend to the robot anyway. And he knows he isn't the most observant, but he sees the tail lash and ears flick and knows they think the same too.

\--

_ The room is bare now. Stripped of everything in it even the cauldron and water. He'd watched as not only was it taken away, but burned in front of him after his multiple deaths. There was no food. No food coming soon either. But the effects of the raw potato diet had yet to clear from his system despite the deaths. The damage from constantly falling or running into the lava had yet to leave. So really is it a surprise when a heat stroke induced seizure wracks his body? _

\-- 

Erlis had quickly made themself liked, going around and talking to everyone. Pestering Sam to let them see the prison so they could know the whole history. It amused Tommy to no end. He knew many found him annoying, even though he often didn't mean to. But Erlis? On a mission? Was a sight to behold. So he watches and makes mental notes on how to harass people more.

So when Erlis finally gets allowed in a bit over a week later they're gone for two hours and return with a grim look. They pull out a card, a guard's key card, he realizes and he whoops. Because Erlis stole a precious item and Sam didn't realize. But their gaze doesn't lighten. It looks almost haunted.

"It's bad. Very very bad." They gesture and say something in their own language and dread returns. He doesn't know what they meant, but the obvious distress is telling.

Because he'd managed to convince himself that Dream had just died a few times. That Sam had worked out his anger and Dream was fine. That this was all another part of Tommy's own hero complex and it wasn't that bad. But he'd nearly gone mad in there, and he hadn't been there long at all. And he trembles. Because could he really trust anyone? So when Erlis wraps him in a hug and says nothing as his tears sting their shoulder, he goes limp.

It isn't fair. Not fair at all.

\---

It's evening when they meet up with Drays. Voi was in shining diamond gear, fitting to make room for the extra limbs.

"So here's the plan. It's going to work In a tactical genius." Besides him Tubbo sighs.

\---

_ "What? What do you mean?"  _

_ Tommy shoved his communicator in his friend's face and watches as eyes widened. _

_ "Paired with the Eggpire probably being responsible for the tnt…Tommy this is terrible. And if you're right and Dream wasn't lying…" _

_ \--- _

"I go and distract Sam. Tubbo stands on lookout while Erlis takes the key and the potions in. You get to the cell and get Dream out, taking him up to the roof where Drays is waiting. They'll fly to the meeting point and ride the rest of the way back. Meanwhile, Erlis heads back to the main area and starts up their plan for chaos to draw everyone in." He pointed to the various marks in the dirt. They don't actually mean anything, but the older pair seem quite happy to pretend they do.

\---

Erlis hisses as they slip through the lava, glad they'd find the alternate entrance so they didn't have to deal with water. "Come on." They pull the person to his feet. He's shaking and weak, worse off then their visit. Unfocused hazy eyes looking through them. He flinches as the enderman shatters a fire red pot at their feet. Left leg bent at an award angle. Arm dangling, loose from it's socket. His face is bruised and flushed. Obviously heat stroke. Grumbling as they were forced to pick him up and drag him. The hoarse cries as he was pulled into the orange curtain hurt. Navigating to the top was difficult with someone struggling to stand, and even the splashed health and regen potions were doing so little. The Enderian growled softly as Dream did nothing to help, navigating up to the roof. Irritation hiding worry.

Curse their luck, Sam was outside. They know their invisibility potion is fading, and he hasn't looked up yet. But he might. So they drag him to where Drays is crouched. Draconic ears flatten and eyes widen as claws reach out to take the man. "Go." Erlis orders, splashing an invis potion at voids feet. There's silence, the tap of claws, and the woosh of air as Drays steps over the edge, catching the wind with wings functional enough to act more as a glider. And Erlis  _ smiles _ . 

This will be  **fun.**

\--

**Erlis whispers to you: They're away.**

**Tubbo whispers to you: I'm going to head back to the Bee n Boo to give Erlis a cover.**

\--

Distantly, there's whistling, and Tommy turns to see fireworks launching into the air, clustered so much the sky behind them isn't visible.

The Chaos had began.

\--

Drays lands in a clearing. Bear waiting for them. Easily the dragon hybrid climbed into the saddle, holding Dream in front and nudge the draft horse into a lope. 

And when he woke up two days later in a distant place well….

  
  


It's a start.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Erlis is going to make they're existence everyone's problems.
> 
> Drays' wings are damaged and they don't have the strength for takeoff, so they just jump off heights.
> 
> (Dream thinks this is all a very advanced hallucination).


End file.
